The Empire of Corsidia
History The history of the Empire of Corsidia is a shaky one at best. The Empire was founded in 1754 after a long war for independance against the large Northfallite Kingdom of Lethera. The Empire originally consisted of the smaller Letheran provinces in the south near the western coast separating Corsidia and Therecefal. The Empire then expanded after the Five Years War into most of the southern jungle nations surrounding what is now the South Lessenica. The Empire then overtook colonies from the South Lessenican nations of the Republic of Lessenica, Cumana, and Morido. In the year 1857, the Empire then expanded northwest toward the UCT. Landing forces from Corsidia landed on the northern Continent of Northfall and sacked many of the Republic of Aesira's coastal provinces. The First Continental War lasted from 1857 to 1869. The Empire invaded the UCT and almost overtook Embry City before a joint Confederate-Allied assault force pushed the invaders out. The Allies consisted of the Kingdom of Lethera, the UCT, Lessenica, Jotunheim, and the Federal Republic of Cyrus. The Allies then invaded Corsidia and took the capital, Veranople. The Emperor then surrendered to the Allies the next day. A Second Continental War was fought in the mid 1950s which saw an end to Corsidian opression to the Southern Islands and the Northfallite Republics. After one hundred and fifty years, and five wars later, the Empire of Corsidia has taken part in territorial skirmishes with its nieghbor, the Independent Republic of Caznya, to the north and is once again rebuilding its military for a Third Continental War. Meanwhile, some rebel sects like the South Lessenican Liberation Army (SLLA), are planning to mount a decisive Civil War against the Empire in hopes of producing a prosperous Corsidian Republic for the opressed people in Lessenica. Government The government of Corsidia is ruled by Emperor Matthew II and Empress Andrea of Veranople. They both rule as absolute monarchs in charge of a politically failign nation which controls most of its northwestern portions of the continent. The government is also in control of the House of Parliament which is the ruling body of the people which makes laws and political debate and representation for the Emperor. Politcal parties include the Labour and Reformist Parties. They do very little to oppose the Emperor but do much in managing the interior problems of the government. Imperial Family: *Emperor Matthew II *Empress Andrea *Imperial Prince Matthew III *Imperial Prince Jonathan *Imperial Princess Marlena Government Leadership: *Prime Minister Andrew Cheteau Military ' The Empire has a firm military of over 5,000,000 men and women. The Empire itself consists of five military branches which oversee the expanse and security of the Empire. *'The Imperial Corsidian Army: The Army consists of over 1,000,000 battle ready veterans of wars against natives and rebels fighting unwinnable causes. The Army has several military districts run by a General who oversees military ground operatiosn abroad. The Army uses standard body armor and L13C Rifles. The Army also frequents T5B1 Marauder tanks used as the mainline armored unit alogn with TC17 Salamander APCs. *'The Imperial Corsidian Navy:' The Navy consists of hundreds of ships and over one million men and women who service the Empire's sea forces. They utilize battleships as their mainline attack vessel. Apart from sea combat, the Navy is also given the task of transporting Imperial land and air forces across the ocean to foreign nations and continents for the expansion of Corsidia. *'The Imperial Marine Corps:' The Imperial Marines are used as a spcial assautl force during Naval operations and fleet security. They utilize the same weapons and supplies and vehicles as the Army. *'''Imperial Corsidian Air Force: '''The Air Force consits of almost a million combat pilots and thousands of air craft. They specialize in air operations and oversee the protection of Corsidian Air Space. They utilise C15 Wildcat fighters and CB90 Bobcat bombers.